Desideratum
by miss lizz
Summary: Might be just a shade over R for some sentence long scenes but I'm not worried. X/Elle. Antarctica.


Desideratum  
  
Rating: R for mature audiences only. Disclaimer: I do not own the MiB. I wish I did but I don't, I just like to play with the characters.  
  
?????? Ch. 1: Fire  
  
They were completely silent at their new assignment, Zed was surprised; he'd expected grumbling at the very least from those two. Instead, they were silent, while the agents around them reacted in the expected. Mostly grumbles and whining, it was pitiful. It was amazing how grown men and women could act like children when something unpleasant and unavoidable came up. "It's only for six months, people, and there'll be two more agents within 100 miles." The grumbling and groaning did not abate much, "Enough! Go get your warm clothes and whatever you may want to take with you and report to the flight bay in 45 minutes. Dismissed." Once outside the office, X smiled suddenly. "What are you so happy about?" Elle had not been feeling at all well recently, she thought it might be some sort of stomach virus, and a trip to the Antarctic was far from welcome, "The Antarctic is the slowest, most boring post you can get assigned to. And its mandatory for everyone so there's no way we can get out of it." "I don't mind, it means six months of not having to wear my human suit," he leaned closer to her, "And I'm sure it won't be quite that boring," he whispered this last with a wide grin. Elle looked at him wide-eyed, is he nuts? No one's supposed to know about us. Oh god, I hope no one heard him. No one had it seemed or if they did no one gave an outward sign.  
  
The ride down there was quick, what slowed things down to a crawl were the frequent loading and unloading of agents. It was halfway over when Elle and X took the number 25 station from two agents who seemed much too happy to leave. They left some words of warning: the heat did not always work and sometimes nothing else did either. When the craft lifted off the two of them continued to stand outside the mid-sized compound, staring blankly at the VTOL. What had they gotten into? The complex was just that, very complex. On the outside, it looked like three small buildings placed together with connective halls between, inside it was divided into much smaller rooms. It was designed to look like a science outpost on the surface level. It was pulled off masterfully. Below, where the holding cells, generators, hydroponics, and labs were, it looked much more like a MiB installation. Sleek and streamlined and well lit, it was a far cry from the dark, small, and cluttered surface area. "What's the first thing on the schedule?" X asked, pulling off his mask. The blonde shivered, "Getting the heat going and then we can settle in." She had just hoisted her bag onto one of the bunks when a pair of strong arms snaked around her waist. "Hey!" Elle began to laugh, X was nuzzling her neck and kissing her, "This isn't what I meant by getting the heat started." He gave a final kiss before releasing her, "I know but I couldn't resist," his eyes widened when she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, "So, I take it my heating idea worked?" he smiled warmly. They kissed. It felt like the right thing to do at the right time. When they reluctantly parted it was with the mind to go to work though their hearts and most assuredly their bodies were not into it. There were things to be done; they would simply have to do the more enjoyable ones later. Hopefully, the more enjoyable activities would come much sooner than later.  
  
The heat repair went disastrously. It only put out heat when it went up in flames, much to X's shock and Elle's amusement at the look on his face. He scowled at the smoking machinery and at Elle who was trying without success not to laugh. She half-heartedly screamed when he grabbed and pulled her towards him. There was no anger or remonstration in his tone, only a mild amusement. "Let's see how you're laughing when you start shivering." "I'll just steal your covers like always," the blonde replied cheekily. It didn't surprise her at all when he pulled her closer. Who would have thought? Certainly no one at headquarters, a year ago she would never have believed it herself-would have never thought it possible. Yet here she was in the #25 Antarctic station with her once barely tolerated partner now her lover. And gods how she loved him. He may be an incorrigible, aggravating cowboy but he was also the most understanding and tender lover she had ever known. The fact that he had one of the best bodies she'd ever seen was only a bonus. "No you won't," he kissed her for a moment, "I'll cover you myself." His next kiss had her melting inside. This could be a very entertaining six months. Before she knew it, X had literally swept her off her feet, kissing her so tempestuously she was unaware of anything but his tongue caressing her own until he had shed her heavy coat and was laying her on one of the cots. He covered her mouth his tongue over hers and plunging it into the depths of her mouth in a touch that was comfortably familiar and utterly erotic. With a single fluid motion the sinewy alien pulled both sweaters and her thing undershirt off, revealing a light pink, lacy bra, which quickly followed her shirts to the floor. She was no less active, pulling off her partner's clothing. Fumbling slightly with his zipper before finally he was as naked as she was. The sheer size of him always made her feel like he could easily rip her asunder. It was times like these, when they were undressing each other, when they shared a particularly dizzying kiss, sometimes when he just gave her a certain look, that made her as giddy as her first time. As his lips and tongue began to blaze a heated trail down her neck, her body was hyper-sensitized to every move he made. His was the same to judge from his indrawn breath when she glided a hand down his chest and the groan as she brushed her fingers against his rigid length. Each was being driven insane by the other and wouldn't have it any other way. He said a hushed 'I love you' before kissing her and ever-gently becoming one with her in a single, passionate movement that never ceased to make her amazed at his gentleness. and size. She returned his declaration of love and hugged his hips with her thighs as everything became sensations and everything besides each other became inconsequential. Tonight was different; the fear of being discovered was gone. X had never been so sensual or playful or so devastatingly erotic during any of the other times they had made love. When they flew over the edge together, his grip on her tightened and he wasn't aware of it; she made half-moon indentions in his shoulders, breaking the skin and didn't realize it. Neither did he. They both cried out and never knew it.  
  
In the early morning hours, X was jostled awake by a body that scrambled over him in the dark and bolted out of the room. The alien sat up and rubbed the spot just below his sternum where either a knee or an elbow had landed. Shrugging into a pair of pants and grabbing clothes for Elle, he went in search of his oddly behaving lover. She did this same thing a few days before. He found her hunched over a toilet then, too. "What's wrong?" he knelt next to her and draped a shirt over her shoulders, "And don't tell me 'nothing' this time," snagging a rag from under the sink, he began wiping her face. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I've just been sick lately." "You've been throwing up every morning for over a week, maybe you should've asked to stay behind."  
  
"No, where you go, I go," she staggered to her feet and flushed the toilet. X was immediately there to support her, "I'll check myself over in the lab later today." "No, now." His tone and eyes gave little room to argue.  
  
The shock of Elle's pregnancy went over fairly well; it was more an overwhelming happiness than true shock. An unexpected but much wanted surprise that had them embracing and kissing. How far along was she? When she did some counting in her head from the last time she had had her monthly flux, she was amazed to discover she was nearly two and a half months along already. X seemed almost deliriously happy at the prospect of becoming a father but he also showed a concern for her well being that touched her heart. "Do you want me to contact Zed and have him take you home?" "No. I'm staying with you, I want you to be with me during the pregnancy." He smiled at her, "I wouldn't be anywhere else, love," and he kissed her very sweetly.  
  
Elle began barely showing within a week of the discovery, she got sick every morning and it was just as bad as before but at least she now knew it was because of the burgeoning life inside of her. That didn't make it so frightening. For her part, she was overjoyed and could barely believe it was possible. For a long time during their romance, she thought they were incapable of producing children together. Thoughts that they were too different genetically or that their child wouldn't survive anyway because of its dual heritage kept her from ever hoping for a child with X. How could she want to bring a child into the world when its genetic make up wouldn't allow it to survive? She also worried about what those at headquarters would say or what they might do; X showed some trepidation in this area as well. It was well known to both of them that human/alien pregnancies were largely illegal if they were even possible. The children of such backgrounds would be citizens of both worlds but probably not belong on either. So far, there had been no such children because the aliens and humans so rarely found love or made love together. Intergalactic laws were a tricky thing to decipher at times regarding these things but for the most part, hybrid pregnancies were not allowed anywhere because of the potential danger to itself and the races which spawned it. The cross mixing of species was closely monitored. She never really understood why. The large Jee'Dangian tried to allay her fears, concerned that her health and the babe in her womb would suffer. Within a few days, she began to put her worries aside and decided he was right---no easy admission--- that by the time they returned to headquarters, if all went well, she would be too far along for the agents to really do anything. Her main practical regret was the lack of proper pre-natal care. She couldn't very well do an amniocentesis on herself. The less practical regrets were that her parents could never know they had a grandchild and that she would not have time to shop for the baby-- or herself-- and her girlfriends in the MiB would have wanted to throw a shower. On a particularly grueling day, between another failed attempt to keep the heat working for any extended amount of time, patrols around their little territory, and Elle's increasingly rampant hormones, X dropped a bombshell of a question on her. It was during an ultrasound, she had taught him the rudiments of using it and they were both looking at the monitor. "Hold it there," Elle instructed and began pointing to something, "See that fluttering thing?" she got tears in her eyes, "That's our baby's heart," a few tears spilled but she had to be more together to see if the baby was developing correctly. She could see X out of the corner of her eyes; he was staring at her and not the monitor. "Do you regret that we're not married?" She stared at him for the length of several heartbeats, for it took her that long to even think of anything to say and even then it was a question, "Why do you ask that?" "Because.because. I love you," he looked like he might blush, "And isn't it human custom to marry when a child is involved?" "Well, it is one human custom but not the end-all-be-all of customs," she paused for a heartbeat, thinking of how she wanted to word this, "In all truth, I don't really believe we need to get married. We love each other and that's all that really matters to me." He smiled then, and brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers and held her lips with his until there was no doubt in her mind that love was all they'd need. That night, like so many before, he cradled her in his arms when they slept and whispered how much he loved her. She cried every time.  
  
X was very supportive and as loving as ever but, with her hormones becoming more errant with her pregnancy he was frequently getting yelled at, cried over, even hit on occasion for which she would start crying and apologizing profusely. If it had been happening to anyone else he would have thought it hilarious. As it was, his concern for her overruled any mirth at the situation, though he did laugh at times, when she was nowhere near hearing. Today, nearly one month after they had arrived, his concern grew sharply. She was going on patrol, whether he thought it was a good idea or not. The little human was rather adamant about going and he eventually conceded to her judgment and the threat to lock him outside naked during a blizzard. It was more her medical knowledge on the subject than any ridiculous threat she could compose; he figured it was the hormones the pregnancy had flooded her system with. He hoped it was hormones anyway. It took roughly three hours to travel the whole of their little province in the hyperdrive-capable ship each compound was equipped with. They found nothing. X was relieved. Elle was, too. She was hoping both of them lasted through this sojourn in one piece and that the baby remained healthy. Just five more months and they could go home. Two months passed by in a blur, they made love and lay in each other's arms every night. It had become a ritual they both treasured. During their love-making one night, the growing fetus decided to let itself be known and caused its parents a great deal of surprise. Elle had been somewhat expecting the quickening to occur sometime soon, the other half of her soul, however, had no inkling of what to expect in a pregnancy. At first it scared him mightily, thinking something might be wrong. "What happened?" Elle couldn't help but smile at the concern in his tone, "Nothing as bad as what you're thinking. The baby's just started moving, it's perfectly normal, love." "Moving?" Their baby was moving. He couldn't contain his grin and hugged her tightly. She laughed. They kissed, she brushed her tongue against his own and he ended up making love to her all over again. If felt good to be with someone. She may not have been his first but none will come after. She was his everything, his heart, his soul, and he truly could not fathom anyone after. There would be no after, he was going to spend the rest of his life with her. And she was going to have a child! His child. Their child, created by both of them in love and passion, he or she would be well loved. There was no doubt on that. To all intents and purposes, he and Elle were mates though they had gone through none of the ceremony that marked its inception on either of their worlds. Some part of him preferred it so simply as to know it in their souls. It was a wonderful feeling. One he never wanted to let go of. He would never have to let the feeling go if love was truly a timeless thing and Elle could put up with him for a lifetime. "Shzèe 'zu ca^, Elle," he croaked in a voice overwhelmingly flush with love as the shuddering tension of ecstasy began to build and crest. She was told long ago what the phrase meant. "I love you, too," this time it was she who pulled his head down to taste him as their passions escalated beyond everything. Later, as they lay exhausted in a spoon position with Elle cradled against X's broad chest, the fetus proved to be very active. Her love was fascinated by the movements and kept a gentle hand on her belly. His hands had always captivated her; they were so strong, so masculine; so adept. Able to bring her to the heights of rapture, defeat even Kay in single combat, and show so much of what he felt through the movements and positions of his hands. They were lean and large and immensely strong like the rest of him; she smiled, as that thought turned more than a little naughty. X was a very large man but he was one of the gentlest men in the galaxies. She fell asleep with a smile on her face. This became another nightly ritual as the baby turned out very active. Another two months rolled by and saw Elle getting kicked awake several times a week by the spirited fetus. The blonde agent felt like she had swallowed a 25-pound basketball with fists and believed she looked like a beached whale. X assured her she was more radiant than ever and she cried. He would tell her how much he loved her and she cried. She cried when he said the soup could use a little more salt; she also hit him over the head with a spoon. He apologized profusely and did everything he could to make up for it. Needless to say, she did forgive him and cried because he had been so sweet. She was crying a lot lately; Elle had heard pregnant women could be weepy but for some reason she never thought she would be like that. And never could she have imagined it would be so bad. Thankfully, the baby was developing normally as far as she could tell and headquarters knew nothing still for all transmissions showed nothing from her shoulders down. Having X there for her helped immeasurably and they were rarely apart nowadays. Though X worried constantly whenever they were on patrol.  
  
It was on one of the patrols their first lander was found and it was far from pleasant. The alien looked to be a Krih, meaning it was nocturnal with huge, bulging eyes. To say the creature itself was huge would be an understatement in the least; it was over ten feet tall. And it was bipedal, which only seemed to accentuate the ridiculous height. However, it did not have the bulk to even out its stature being all arms and legs appearance-wise. And teeth. And fluid-dripping talons. It was like a cross between a piranha, the thing from 'The Thing' and Gollum from The Hobbit. It was possessed of a vile temperament on top of everything else. It roared, clear saliva dribbling out of its lipless, fearsomely fanged maw. Moving on impossibly thin legs at an incredible speed, it attacked them before they could blink. They never even had a chance to draw their weapons. It was a stupid mistake, not to have their armaments at the ready before then. They were on foot looking over the alien craft when the attack began, it looked to have been damaged by something. At the first, X was caught in a swipe and sent flying into one of the burned bulkheads. Blood the colour of lapis lazuli flew thickly onto the dull gray metal and sunk into the snow as he slid to the ground, weakly trying to gain his footing. Deep gouges streaked angrily across his torso. The Krih's talons easily ripped through jacket, sweaters, shirts, and flesh; injecting batracotoxin venom meant to eventually kill. It went after Elle next, slamming her into the bulkhead. She slumped to the snow, red blood pumping quickly from marks on her shoulder and ribs. X had gained his feet when this happened and saw her fall. The infuriated Jee'Dangian threw himself at the monster with a roar that echoed over the frigid landscape. He smashed a powerful fist into its face and managed to break some of its teeth before it swatted him away, earning him more agonizing slashes. At this point he thought to fumble in the snow for his carbonizer and fire. The first shot tore through its ribcage, spraying its clear, viscous blood in a fine mist. The next blasted away part of its head, showering the surrounding snow with more of its blood and bits of brain matter, effectively killing it. When X staggered over to a barely conscious Elle, the thing's brains were still steaming in the snow.  
  
When he fell to his knees beside her, he noticed she was clutching her belly and pulling her knees up to her chest as far as they could go. She looked at him with hugely frightened eyes. Something was wrong with the baby. "X, my water just broke. The baby's coming." Her voice was a terrified whisper. He reacted instantly, wasting no time in scooping her up and running to their ship. They were about an hour away from base, with hyperdrive engaged it would take five minutes. How long did the birthing process take? Elle cried out as a tremor shook her small frame. His hand was on her belly when that first contraction hit and he too felt the bands of muscle compress. It was the longest five minutes of his life. Instead of the sleeping room, he carried her to the communications area and laid her the small cot there. He had to get in touch with headquarters; he had no idea how to deliver a baby. Elle had paled alarmingly and the contractions were coming faster than they should have. She was far from helpless though, beginning to remove her clothing while X tried to remain calm and call for help. "Get me Zealtor! Please! It's an emergency!" "What emergency? X, what's happened?" Zed's face suddenly appeared on the screen, he looked as gruff as ever. X looked to Elle, seeking her consent to break the news. She nodded then nearly doubled over in pain, it immediately brought him to her side to lay her down on the cot, draping a sheet over her to keep the ever-present chill at bay. It was quickly becoming marred with crimson. With a scream she grabbed his arms in an iron grip that did not let up until the pain passed and her body visibly relaxed. Zealtor's overly happy countenance grinned from the screen when the green alien rushed back to it. "Thank Mera! Elle's in labour!" That annoying smile never left his face, "No need to yell, Agent X, my hearing is fine. What's she labouring for?" X stared at the doctor for all of half a second before exploding, "SHE'S HAVING A BABY, YOU QUACK! A Krih attacked us and she went into labour. Talk me through it, please," the last was said in a pleading voice. "A Krih? My goodness, that is bad news. Were either of you in contact with its claws?" He had been about to launch into another plea but he paused. "Both of us have deep gashes from it. Why does that matter? I'm switching to remote audio," he said in a tone that broached no reproach. He fitted the small audio receiver/transmitter to his ear and extended the microphone, "Can you hear me, Zealtor?" "Yes-" Elle's painful scream cut off whatever else he was going to say and X murmured reassurances and love and-he stumbled to a halt, his eyes widening. It was the head. He could see the head. The baby had crowned. By the goddess. In a hoarse whisper-scream, his sweating, too-pale mate croaked, "It's here," and screamed again as another contraction shook her small frame. "Zealtor! What do I do?!" It was Elle who answered in panting words, "Grip the. baby's neck. gently and-AUGH!!" she groaned in agony and lay there panting for scant moments. "And-and turn. it face up and.just.catch." He did as she said, hoping she really knew what she was talking about and praying their child would be healthy. During the next contraction the baby slid out easily, birth fluids and blood gushing out of Elle's body. He nearly panicked again. Weren't babies supposed to make some sort of noise? Was Elle still supposed to be having contractions? Voicing his concerns, he held his baby daughter and wiped at the thick fluids covering her little face. Elle was silent but Zealtor told him what to do and within minutes the high-pitched wail of a newborn filled the quiet stillness of the room. The very cold room. With nothing on hand to use as swaddling, X swiftly shed his sweater to wrap his daughter in. The frigid conditions inside the compound were only barely more tolerable than those outside, an infant lost body heat far too quickly to stay out in for any length of time. His sweater would have to do for now. The afterbirth and cord cutting had already been queasily handled and the baby was still fussing greatly when the crying Jee'Dangian looked at his mate. She was white as a sheet, silent, unmoving. X himself wasn't doing so great either but Elle took precedence over his own needs. "Elle?" he carried their baby daughter to her side and knelt gently laying a claimed hand on her clammy forehead. She didn't stir. "Elle, please open your eyes. Please. we have a daughter, love, you should see her. She's as beautiful as you are," he whispered, placing his little pale- green daughter in the crook of her arm. "If you'll just. open your eyes.please." she remained still. "Zealtor, what's wrong with her?" "I believe it would be the Krih venom taking its toll," he sounded too cheerful, X could just picture that annoying grin plastered on the quack's face, "You should be passing out soon yourself but don't worry, we're almost there." They were coming here. X removed the audio transmitter from his ear and let it drop to the floor. If he lost consciousness how could he make sure his daughter was kept safe? What would happen to her? It was too late to do anything; he blacked out kneeling on the floor, shirtless in a frigid room, beside the woman he loved and the daughter they had created together.  
  
Finis  
  
Is it worth writing a continuation for? Not very long is it? But, if you could please review and tell me what you think, I would be most grateful. Thank you. Miss Lizz ^_^ 


End file.
